Detective Seven Deadly Sin
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Di sebuah kota bernama Vocalocal, disana terdapat 7 detektif terkenal, yang dijulukin sebagai seven deadly sin, tidak ada misteri yang tidak bisa di pecahkan mereka, memiliki sifat yang sangat tenang... Tapi apakah benar mereka seperti yang dikatakan rumor itu? apakah mereka seorang Fujoshi? Maniak gunting? Obsesi duit? Gila makan? Playboy? CEK AND RICEK (?) Please XD /I'M BACK!/


Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice :D tapi yamaha dan Crypton future media lah yang punya XD

Warning : **Chara nyampur-nyampur antara chara Deadly sin/ Evillious sama chara Vocaloid biasa (soalnya kehabisan ide nama)**, GAJE, Misteri gagal, Humor garing, aneh, abal, TYPO, EYD dieja dengan tidak baik, AU! Catet AU XDD #ditabok, OOC, etc

**IMPORTANT : GAJE, OOC, AU, MISTERI GAGAL DAN HUMOR GAGAL.**

* * *

**Chara utama :**

**Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche (Kagamine Rin**) = Anak bangsawan yang ingin menjadi detective dengan alasan gak jelas yaitu dia bosan, akhirnya dia masuk ke Deadly sin agency yang ternyata isinya orang gaje semua #ditabok. Nona muda yang angkuh dan sempurna, sangat menjaga image dan tabiatnya sebagai bangsawan, tapi dia akan menjadi 180 derajat berubah ketika ada kejadian berbau Yaoi (Riliane Fujoshi? =='')

**Allen Avadonnia (Kagamine Len**) = pelayan Riliane yang ter kece, tertampan, terbahana dan tershota #ditimpuk kaleng. Saking kecenya dan shotanya sering dijadikan nonanya sebagai boneka berbie atau bayangan fujoshi nonanya (Riliane Fujoshi!?)

**Gallerian Marlon (Kaito Shion**) = tukang korupsi atau bendahara atau detektive mata duitan? Yang pasti pemuda tampan yang pintar yang mempunyai kepribadian sama dengan tuan Krab, obsesi dengan namanya duit, character favenya adalah tuan krab karena sesama kikir #gak nyambung.

**Kayo Sudou (Megurine Luka)** = pemilik perusahaan (?) Detective con—maksudnya Deadly sin yang setiap orang disana absurd semua #ngek!, gadis yang pintar baik di akademik atau non akademik, berbody sempurna, dan paras yang cantik, sangat ahli dalam kerajinan tangan (gak nyambung), senjata andalannya adalah Gunting, biar kaya Akashi Seijirou gitu katanya. Gunting keramatnya adalah gunting yang sudah di tajamkan, gunting legendanya adalah gunting rumput dan gunting saktinya adalah hasil pernikahan gunting rumput dengan gunting keramatnya (eh? Emang bisa?)

**Saterajis Venomania (Kamui Gakupo**) = Detective muda jenius (?) tampan yang 'sedikit' playboy, sangat mudah mendapatkan informasi dari perempuan karena punya aura pheromone (?), targetnya yang sekarang adalah mendapatkan Kayo sudou. Walau presentasi mendapatkannya sangat rendah dan resikonya cukup besar yaitu, di penggal kepalanya oleh gunting keramat Kayo (kenapa masih bisa hidup?), ditusuk dengan gunting saktinya, dan hukuman terendah adalah ditancap di depan gedung agency lantai 4 dengan gunting legendanya

**Banica Conchita (Sakine Meiko**) = petugas sebagai pelindung kejahatan #plak! Maksudnya sebagai pembersih kulkas (?) #digigit, gak deh ding! Detective cantik nan seksi yang sangat suka makan, yang sangat suka memaksa orang yang tidak mau berbagi informasi atau lebih tepatnya mengancam mereka akan dimakannya #eh?

**Margarita Blankenheim (Hatsune Miku**) = Tuan puteri tidur yang merupakan saudara jauh Kayo (ngaco), seorang detektive sekaligus ilmuwan jenius yang hebat, soal kepintaran bukan masalah, tapi masalah utamanya adalah dia tukang tidur dan 'sedikit' mad scientist (?)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di sebuah kota yang namanya Vocalocal, disana terdapat agency detective terkenal yang sama terkenalnya dengan Sherlock Holmes.

Disana terisi 7 detective jenius, selain jenius mereka juga memiliki wajah berkualitas tinggi, saking tingginya kalau di lelang pasti mahal (gak nyambung).

Semua misteri dapat mereka pecahkan, karena itu mereka terkenal sekali bagaikan detective conan.

Mereka adalah Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, Allen Avadonnia, Gallerian Marlon (Galeri marlon? #ditabok), Kayo Sudou, Saterajis Venomania (Sate Rajis Venomama? #garing), Banica Conchita, Margarita Blankenheim.

Tapi siapa sangka ketujuh detective terkenal itu ada rahasia terbesar... Yaitu adalah...

Keabsurdan mereka...

* * *

"Huahahaha~~ Allen! Kau kuperintahkan dekatkan badanmu sedikit ke Gallerian! dan duduk di pangkuannya" titah sang gadis bersurai honey blonde, dari pakaian dan bajunya dia mirip bangsawan, gadis itu bernama Rilliane yang sedang memerintah kepada abdinya yang paling setia itu.

"Ta, Tapi Ojou-samaa..." protes pemuda manis berwajah sama dengan Rilliane, bersurai honeyblonde, dari pakaiannya dia mirip butler, namanya adalah Allen yang protes karena melihat sikap Fujoshi tuannya yang kambuh.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau mau ku hukum ,hah?" tanya Rilliane sambil memegang kipas saktinya.

Allen dengan sekejap menggeleng ketika melihat Rilliane memegang kipas legendanya itu.

"Hei, Margarita. Kau jangan membuat ramuan aneh kaya tempo hari, aku gak mau kau membuat klien takut" ucap wanita bersurai merah muda, memakai yukata cantik, wanita itu bernama Kayo Sudou yang berbicara sambil melemparin gunting keramatnya kearah pria berambut ungu panjang tersebut yang sedang berusaha memeluknya.

"Habis klien itu mengganggu acara tidurku sih" gumam gadis berambut teal yang bernama Margarita yang sedang berbicara dengan Kayo sambil memasukan sedikit tetesan zat berwarna merah kedalam silinder kecil yang diisi cairan biru.

"SUUUDOOOUU-CHAAAAANN~" pekik pria tampan berambut ungu janda panjang sambil berusaha memeluk Kayo dan berakhir kepalanya nyaris tertancap gunting keramat Kayo, Saterajis Venomania.

"Nyam! Nyam! Nyam" terlihat disofa terdapat wanita berambut bob yang sedang memakan berjibun makanan, saking banyaknya sampai mengalahkan rekor makan Allen Walker (salah fandom), Banica Cochita.

"Banica-san, kau jangan makan sebanyak itu, nanti pengeluaran perusahaan ini habis" ucap lelaki bersurai biru sambil memainkan semphoa saktinya, Gallerian Marlon.

"Tapi Banica lapar" ucap Banica sambil makan daging kalkun dengan lahapnya.

**TWITCH!**

**TAK!**

"Auch...sakit..." gumam Banica terkena timpukan sempoa dari Gallerian yang kesal.

"KALAU ANGGARAN PERUSAHAAN INI HABIS, AKU GAK BAKAL DAPAT GAJI! GAK ADA GAJI GAK ADA UANG! GAK ADA UANG HIDUP KU HANCUR! AKU GAK MAU KERJA GRATISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" bentak Gallerian, seketika latar belakang Gallerian terdapat gunung berapi meletus.

"..." Banica yang merasa aura membara Gallerian menjalar kearahnya segera evakuasi karena tidak mau makanannya gosong (?).

Pagi yang damai di Agency ini tapi kegajean hari ini terhenti dengan suara bel dari pintu.

"KLIEN!" pekik Kayo kaget mendengar suara bel "SEMUANYA KEMBALI KE POSISI! (emangnya mau ngapain sampai pakai posisi segala?)" titah sang ratu gunting kepada para anak buahnya tersebut. "DAN KEMBALI KE SIFAT AWAL!" emang tadi bukan sifat awal?

Dalam beberapa detik, makanan yang berantakan akibat Banica segera lenyap entah bagaimana caranya, Rilliane yang awalnya mengeluarkan aura fujoshi segera berubah menjadi aura _Ojou-sama_, Allen yang nangis-nangis di pojokkan karena ke fujoshian nonanya segera kembali ke sifat pelayan yang berkarisma dan kece (?), Gallerian yang menceramahin Banica –tentunya Banica tidak akan mendengarkannya- segera duduk di tempat duduknya dan membuka bukunya yang berisi rekening uang dirumahnya (eh?), Banica yang asyik makan segera menyembunyikan makanannya kedalam ruang rahasianya dan segera duduk dengan tenang di mejanya, Saterajis yang bersimpuh darah akibat serangan gunting legenda Kayo (yang hebatnya masih bisa hidup) segera membersihkan darah-darahnya dan segera memberi parfum pheromone kebadannya sendiri dan segera duduk ke mejanya, Margarita yang sedang asyik memberikan ramuan misterius dipojokkan segera menyimpannya dan duduk dimejanya sambil bertopang dagu, Kayo segera membersihkan yukatanya dan guntingnya yang berlumuran darah akibat membantai Saterajis dan segera duduk ke meja khusus pemilik agency ini.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Kayo.

**KREEEEKKK!**

Dua sosok masuk kedalam ruangan, seketika penghuni tempat absurd itu terkejut dengan kedatangan dua mahluk itu, dapat kita lihat di belakang mereka yang terkejut itu terdapat sambaran listrik.

**JEGLAAAAR!**

"**DEMI APA! BANICA ADA DUA!"**

"**GALLERIAN ADA DUA?! GALLERIAN X GALLERIAN MERAH PASTI COCOK TUH!"**

"**Nona... *swt*"**

"**BANICA ADA DUA?! APAKAH KITA AKAN DIMAKAN DUA BANICA INI?!"**

"**WOOHOO! CEWE SEKSI!"**

"**ANGGARAN BERKURANG BANYAK KAH KARENA DIA DOPLENGANGER BANICA YANG RAKUS ITU?"**

"**Semoga saja nih lelaki merah gak se kikir Gallerian"**

Dua mahluk yang masuk itu hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan tingkah ketujuh mahluk itu.

"Etoo... apakah ini beneran tempat detektif terkenal itu?" tanya pria duplikat Gallerian cuman bedanya rambut nya merah dengan tidak yakin dia masuk ke tempat yang benar.

Seketika ketujuh mahluk itu segera mengembalikan aura mereka yang awalnya absurd menjadi kembali.

"Ehem... Iya, maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami tadi" ucap Kayo sopan sambil berdehem.

"Ada apa gerangan kalian masuk ke tempat ini?" tanya Kayo dengan sopan.

"Apakah ada kasus yang membuat kalian kesini?" tanya Banica.

"Iya," jawab doplenganger Banica.

"Sebelum memberi tahu kasus itu, beri tahu nama kalian" ucap Rilliane ketus.

"Ehem... Maaf, namaku Akaito dan wanita ini yang merupakan istriku bernama Meiko" ucap pria merah itu.

"Baiklah, Akaito-san, Meiko-san, ada apa?" tanya Kayo.

"Begini, Kayo-san. Anak kami hilang sudah 3 hari dia tidak balik kurumah" ucap Meiko.

"Jadi penculikan ya?" tanya Gallerian sambil bergaya berpikir padahal dia sedang memikirkan masalah rekening listrik dirumahnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu karena kami hanya menemukan sendal anak kami di jalan menuju rumah" ucap Meiko sambil menunjukan sepatu kecil berwarna merah

"Seperti apa anak kalian?" tanya Kayo

"Ini, namanya Yuki" ucap Meiko sambil menunjukan foto anak kecil berambut coklat diikat dua kebawah.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencari mereka" memangnya kalian polisi?

Meiko dan Akaito segera mengangguk.

"Margarita, Rilliane, Allen, dan Gallerian. kalian yang mengerjakan tugas ini" titah Kayo.

Allen dan Gallerian segera mengangguk mengerti, Margarita yang entah kapan tertidur hanya tidur saja (?).

"Pekerjaan yang merepotkan" gumam Rilliane malas padahal di dalam hati nya dia teriak-teriak OOC _'OH YES! GALLERIAN IKUT! AKU PENGEN LIHAT APAKAH ADA ADEGAN AKAITO X GALLERIAN ATAU TIDAK! OH YES!'_

"Dimana tempat kalian terakhir melihat anak anda dan jalan yang tempat kalian menemukan sepatu anak kalian?" tanya Gallerian sambil memegang twintail Margarita.

"Ikut kami" ucap Meiko.

Ketiga mahluk ini ditambah Margarita yang di seret Gallerian karena masih tidur itu akhirnya mengikutin dua pasangan itu.

Apakah ke empat mahluk itu dapat menemukan Yuki? Anak dari Meiko dan Akaito?

Siapa kah pelaku penculikan Yuki?

**Stay in this Fanfic!**

**Bocoran Chapter selanjutnya :**

"**Aku guru nya Yuki, ada apa?"**

"**CABEEE! ADA CABE MELAYANG!"**

"**UANG?! DIMANA UANG?!"**

"**Margarita mencium bau yang sama dengan kamar Yuki-chan"**

"**ITU KARENA AKU MENCINTAINNYA!"**

"**Huh! Tidak ada tanda-tanda yaoi!"**

"**Ojou-sama..."**

"**Selamat, Misteri penculikan Yuki sudah terpecahkan"**

**CASE CLOSED : Kaai Yuki have be Founded**

* * *

**Kertas Pojokan Chalice :**

**Meeeeh! *gegulingan* Garing banget DX Mana GaJe semua lagi, mana Bocoran chapter selanjutnya juga muncul secara tiba-tiba (belum buat chap 2 udah buat bocorannya, nyeh DX mana nih fanfic gak jelas banget lagi, udah gak jelas garing banget QWQ apakah ini sudah batasnya chalice menjadi author FFN? #sok tahu kau. Mana Chalice balik sementara dari Hiatus chalice, malah ngebuat fanfic gaje kaya gini TTATT **

**Oh well, pikirin itu nanti aja, sekarang pikirin gimana ngalahin anjing chalice yang sangar #salah, eh salah maksudnya mikirin kelanjutannya XD**

**Doakan Fanfic gak Hiatus kaya fanfic lainnya ya :D**

**Salam dari Chalice**

**Mind To Review, Minna? :D**


End file.
